


it feels so good

by Noctstar



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, grinding babey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctstar/pseuds/Noctstar
Summary: i just wanted to write noct grinding on iggy
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	it feels so good

Noct was lazing about and honestly feeling kinda antsy. He sighed and put down his game. He loved escaping his worried thoughts in hours of gaming, but sometimes with all his daydreaming and avoiding he felt entirely out of his body. Not that his body usually felt like a good place to be. He was tired and achey. He hugged his arms into himself, a self soothing action. Not enough. He wandered into Iggy's room, not bothering to knock.

"Ig? Ya in here?"

Looking up from his book, Ignis uncrossed his legs from where he was sitting in an armchair. "Something the matter, Noct?" he asked, standing up.

Approaching Ignis, Noctis put an arm out and slightly pushed down on the chest before him.

"No, sit. "

...

"Can I. Sit here?" the prince asked with a slight worry to his lower lip that clouded his eyes.

The pair had kissed and cuddled a bit as of late, leaving Noct a bit flustered at times. 

Locking eyes with his liege, Ignis dropped his seat fully back down into the cushion. Reaching to support Noctis' knees, he waited for him to settle down on his lap.

With a fond chuckle he asked, "comfortable?"

"Yes. I am now. I wanted ... to touch you. For you to touch me. If that's okay."

"It's quite alright, Noct. Whatever you like."

Noctis swallowed. "R-right. "

He lowered his head against Ignis' chest as he wrapped his arms around his head, smiling as he closed his eyes and inhaled the scent of peppermint and lavender.

Honestly, Ignis' neck felt a bit ticklish at that but he simply stifled a cough. He let his hands slide from the prince's back to his hips.

The two stayed like that for a while, chatting about nothing. 

Noct leaned back again, staring into Ignis' beautiful eyes. He smiled, and kissed him. When he drew back, Ignis stared at his lips, eyes flickering up to his eyes, then back down again as he kissed back with an appreciative exhale. 

Noct's arms started wandering as they made out, tracing Ignis' collarbones through his silky purple shirt and then moving down his stomach and up again. Getting a little light headed, he opened his mouth but Ignis took the chance to deepen their kiss, tongue overwhelming the prince just a tad. Tasting his prince's mouth, licking his teeth and roof of his mouth. What a perfect little mouth. He had one hand cradling the prince's neck, keeping him locked in the kiss. Noctis keened forward, pressing their bodies as tight as could be. His nether regions were undeniably hot right now, and his hips started to move on their own. Finally breaking their lip lock, Ignis looked into his prince's hazy eyes, who was panting softly and partlially fogging up his glasses. The dratted things. 

"You feel so good, Iggy..." the prince breathed, shyly bringing his hands down in front of his crotch, covering his growing erection. "Feels good... here..." he pushed his hands into Ignis' crotch tentatively.

"I'm so glad, darling. So glad. "

Blushing at the pet name, Noctis felt emboldened and started grinding against his advisor and dearest companion, feeling his core heat up and melt like gooey honey. It felt like his spine had become jelly, and he was moving through jelly, the moments stretching out forever in deliciousness. "So good... feels good Iggy!"

\- i dont wanna write more its up to u if they ended up doing more or creamed their pants who knows


End file.
